Labour Democrats
| membership_year = 576AER | ideology = Democratic Socialism Social Democracy Left-wing Populism | position = Centre-Left to Left | colors = Red | seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies | seats1 = | youth_wing = RED: Young Pioneers |student_wing = Young Socialists|national = Socialist National Committee|blank1_title = Bloc|blank1 = Cartel des gauches|merger = Socialist Party Veld National Party}} The Socialist Party, coloquially known as the Falleen Socialist Party or simply the SP, was founded by former physician and local councillor in Hastiga -- Mr. Willy Brandt and HMP Sigmar Gabriel. The party was funded as a protest movement against the decaying neo-liberal "left" that had ruled Falleen politics for the past two decades. On the 11th of March of 575AER, the Socialist Party released it's second party manifesto for the 575AER elections. This is the current version of the Socialist Party Manifesto. Since 568AER, the party has been in a joint venture with the Socialist National Committee. Party History Formation (564AER) Hastiga has been the hotbed of left-wing politics in the Empire for as long as people can remember. The polarisation of of politics on a national level and the ideological shift towards the right had made left-wingers across the Empire -- but in particular Hastiga -- more frustrated at the machinations of Corrintrin. Reluctantly people voted year after year on what seemed to be the only party left-wing enough to keep out a Conservative government, which led to low turnout and comfortable victories for the Progressive Labour Party (PLP). It was because of this, and the failure of years of inefficient neo-liberal governments, that a group of men and women gathered in Nonambar to represent the workers of Falleentium -- the Socialist Party was born. The Party was set up by a group of local politicians, former Hastigan representatives, union members and a pantheon of ordinary working people from all walks of life. At the helm of the party were socialist Hastigan MP Sigmar Gabriel and Chair of Nonambar City Council Dr. Willy Brandt. Brandt had become the face of the party, giving several speeches and expanding the membership of the party across the country. By mid 564AER, the party counted a stunning 5000 members mostly centered around Hastiga's cities and towns. The party sought to appeal to left-wing voters dissapointed by the watered down centrist policies of PLP leader Jacques Durand and his coalitions with the FLP. Several SP members held events targetted at defaming the PLP and proclaiming the SP to be the protest-party to the indifferent establishment. [http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Falleen_Federal_Election,_565AER First Elections and Parliamentary Term (565-566AER)] After months of campaigning, public appearances, coverage by the media and an offensive campaign against the PLP -- the nation went to the polls to elect it's representatives. Against all odds, the Socialists managed to strike 40 seats in the Chamber of Deputies. Most seats were won in the state of Hastiga, which was normally monopolised by the PLP, and cemented a strong support-base within the island state for the SP. A victory rally was held by the party in the Hastigan city of Davisburgh once the election results had been announced. Brandt, who now was parliamentary leader of the Socialist Party in the Chamber of Deputies, gave an impassionate speech before tens-of-thousands of spectators. The closing and strongest line of the speech was: "For it is not grand armies and gears of war, nor the value of it's currency or the amount of power that it imposes on others than shows a nation's greatness. No, the only metric by which the greatness of a country can be measured is by the prosperity, dignity and happiness of it's people. This is why our social welfare system is so much more than just charity. Because we do not say to the rich people: "Please, give something to the poor". Instead we say: Falleen people, help yourself! Everyone must help, whether you are rich or poor! Everyone mut have the belief that there's always someone in a much worse situation than I am, and this person I want to help as a brother and a comrade." During the campaign, Brandt had pledged to propose much needed minimum wage reforms which would see Falleen wages rise -- an issue which was not addressed after several decades of "neo-conservative" and "neo-liberal" governments in power alternatively. As soon as the new Socialist MP's were settled into their new lives in Corrintrin, a bill was drafted to take steps towards the increase of worker's wages. The "Minimum Wage for Contractors Act" was proposed to the House. The Act would see wages of workers under government contractors increase in an attempt to organically have wages rise through competition in the jobmarket. The bill however was shut down by the coalition, who claimed to have a widerange of wage reforms in the making. Over a year later, the government proposed a 10% minimum wage increase -- a notion which the SP fervently opposed on the notion that it was far from enough to address the meteoric rise in the cost of living for ordinary people. The bill was shut down, the last nail in the political coffin of the neoliberal establishment. Months later, the SP succesfully proposed and passed a 70% minimum wage increase -- to the chagrin of the PLP and the FLP. With the collapse of the PLP-FLP coalition in mid-566AER, the Socialist Party gained national prominence and popularity among left-wing voters. Brandt was regarded as the successor of the left on the national level, which had been left vacated by the implosion of the PLP. [http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Falleen_Federal_Election%2C_567AER Electoral Success and Leading the Opposition (567-571AER)] After months of campaigning following the collapse of the PLP-FLP Coalition, the 567AER elections showed SP's place as a household name in the Chamber of Deputies. The party managed to win 112 seats, an increase of 72 seats from the general elections 2 years prior. The big winner of the elections was UKIP however, being the only remaining major party running for office at the time with the withdrawal of the PLP and the reclamation of the FLP by Clinton Breckenridge. Together with the LSWP, the FEP, the NPP and the GP -- the SP formed the bulk of the left-wing opposition under the parliamentary bloc known as Le cartel des gauches. The party managed to pass a variety of legislation: # Indecency with Children Act; # Living Spaces Act; # Consumer Product Safety Act; # Academic Awards Act; and Socialist Party Primaries, 570AER In 570AER, after three years of succesfully passing a variety of legislation committed to the betterment of Falleen workers' lives, the first ever Socialist Party Primaries were held. The well-established Socialist National Committee, the federal organisation for the Socialist Party, organised two-round vote to decide the party's leader. The winner of the primaries was incumbent leader Willy Brandt and the runner-up was Social Democrat Martin Schulz. Socialist Election Campaign, 571AER In the months leading up the campaign, the Socialist Party waged an active, affirmative and aggressive political campaign nation-wide. Party officials and members could be seen across the country visiting factories, schools, army bases, etc. to engage with every day people in the hopes of gaining their vote. [[Falleen Federal Election, 571AER|'Purple Coalition (571AER-575AER)']] Following the 571AER Election, the Socialist Party gained an additional 53 seats, raising it's share of the vote from 14% to 20% of the seats in the Chamber of Deputies. This was a resounding victory for the Socialist Party, asserting it's dominance of the Falleen left. After lengthy negotiations with Angela Merkel's United Koalition of Imperialist Parties, Jeff Sessions' Popular Republican Movement and Richard Thompson's Centre Party, the Socialist Party agreed to form a centrist "purple" coalition which would push for cuts in the military, reformation of the tax code and push for progressive investment programs. Merger with the VNP In late 571AER, the Socialist Party struck a deal with the Veld National Party for an official merger between the two. The VNP would be dissolved and become the Veld-branch of the Socialist Party. In exchange of support during Federal elections and representation in the Veld National Assembly, the Socialists pledged to respect the autonomy of the party in Veldunium and continue to support the nationalist ambitions of the party in the Imperial Parliament. First Socialist Government (575AER-Present) Following the results of the Falleen Federal Election, 575AER, where the Socialists came in second with an increased share of 192 seats, the Socialists managed to strike a parliamentary deal with other parties to form a government and prevent UKIP's Amber Rudd from becoming Chancellor. A liberal-progressive coalition was formed between the Socialists, Popular Republicans, New Progressives, Centrists and Federal Liberals. During his cabinet, Brandt advocated for massive cuts to the military and a spree to close the fiscal deficit in the state budgets. For the latter, funds were diverted away from the defence budget and a variety of taxes were introduced such as Excise Duties. Brandt Cabinet I Brandt Cabinet 2 (wartime) Electoral Records Voting Record Factions The Socialist Party -- much like any other political party -- is split along ideological lines within the left-wing stream. Of the total 192 Socialists MP's, 112 are affiliated to one of these factions and 80 remain unaffiliated. '''Old Guard (Left populism): '''The Old Guard is the staunchly socialist left populist parliamentary caucus of the Socialist Party. Notable members are: Willy Brandt, Sebastian Kurz, Pedro Sánchez and Jetta Klijnsma. '''Royalists (Social democracy): '''The Royalists are the centre-left parliamentary caucus of the Socialist Party, composed of members previously affiliated with past PLP governments. Notable members are: Martin Schulz, Jean-Luc Mélenchon and Emmanuel Macron. '''New Socialists (Social liberalism): '''The New Socialists are a small -- yet growing -- parliamentary caucus of the Socialist Party who regard themselves as Left Moderates. They draw support from the centre to centre-left of the party. Notable members are: Mark Rutte, Barack Obama and Jesse Klaver. '''Republicans (Radical socialism): '''The Republicans are the smallest -- yet one of the most vocal -- parliamentary caucuses of the Socialist Party. They represent the far left and Republican elements of the party. Notable members are: Lindsey Graham, Dylann Roof and Janusz Korwin-Mikke. '''Independents (non-affiliated): '''The non-affiliated members of the Socialist Party don't hold any allegiance to any particular faction. There are currently 60 independent Socialist MP's. Notable members are: Alex Jones, Esteban Gonzáles Ponz, Al Franken, Diederik Samsom, Boris Johnson, Guy Verhofstadt, Vladimir Putin, Alastair Campbell, Lucian B. Wintrich, Sean Spicer and Mariano Rajoy. Party Leadership Category:The Imperial Constitution